


Something

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, competitive swimmer!Kisame, lifegaurd!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes his time cooling down after training, but it has nothing to do with the instructor for the next class. No, of course not. KisaSaku Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

His hand cut through the surface of the water soundlessly as he propelled himself forward effortlessly with a grace he had achieved after years of practice and a lot of natural talent. He was going fast, but not nearly as fast as he could go, biding his time until his training time was up. The next group, a beginner level swimming class, was scheduled to start after his blocked off hour in the morning. He was supposed to be out of the pool ten minutes before it started so the instructor had time to set up for their class, but he always found himself pushing it as much as he could, spending a little extra time in the water.

It had nothing to do with the instructor. No, no of course not.

He reached the wall and stood up, pulling off his goggles and cap. Just in time, he heard the door creak open as he hauled himself out of the pool, water glistening on his broad back. It always just happened that she arrived when he was going to do his cool down stretching. He held one arm across his chest with the other, breathing in deeply and tilting his head away. He could hear her rummaging around in the supply closet, retrieving flutter boards and pool noodles and whatever else she needed to teach a handful of unruly kids. Once he was done he rolled his shoulders back a few times, feeling sufficiently cooled down.

"Hey, Kisame," Sakura called across the pool, "How's it going?"

"H-hey," he stuttered back with a small wave. No matter how many times he talked to her, he always ended up embarrassed and fumbling. It was something about her clear green eyes, her gentle smile, the cute little ponytail her hair was always in... Even the sound of her voice was enough to make his own voice seize up. He cleared his throat. "I'm good, just finishing up."

That was it. That was the extent of most of their conversations. He always thought of chatting her up but he didn't want to bother her while she was working; besides he didn't have anything to talk about. At the moment, his life revolved around training, eating, and sleeping as he prepared for the qualification rounds for the next big swimming competition and he was certain she would just find it boring. He grabbed his towel and put it around his neck, taking a swig from his water bottle as he got ready to go to the changing room. He paused when he could hear the light sound of her footsteps coming closer. His heartbeat sped up. Was he dreaming? He was pretty he had had a dream like this once...

"I hear you have a big competition next week." He turned to face her. She had stopped a few feet behind him, clipboard in hand and whistle around her neck. She was even prettier close up, pink hair loose and wavy around her shoulders today. She waited expectantly and it took him a few seconds of awkward staring to realize she was waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah," he managed to get out, trying his best to remember something, anything, about the competition that he could tell her. He was drawing a blank and the silence lapsed on. In a last ditch effort, he blurted out: "You can come watch if you want."

He expected for her to say no, to say she was busy, and why would she want to go watch the qualification rounds for a swimming competition she wasn't even interested in? He was ready for rejection when her pretty lips spread into smile.

"I'd love to." And his heart burst. He tried to not let it show on his face.


End file.
